


Irreplaceable

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, She loved you Lotso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Daisy is upset about her lost bear from her childhood. Andy comforts her.





	Irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in July 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Andy/Daisy  
> Let's pretend they're close in age (it's possible).
> 
> Has someone taken your faith?  
> Its real, the pain you feel  
> The life, the love  
> You'd die to heal  
> The hope that starts  
> The broken hearts  
> You trust, you must  
> Confess
> 
> Best of You - Foo Fighters
> 
> Daisy confesses to Andy her feelings when she found out her parents replaced her toys. She feels silly for loving them so much, but Andy understands."

All of nineteen years old: An adult woman and here she was, crying in front of a guy her age about something that happened a decade and a half ago and something she learnt about at least a decade ago.

“They got me a new bear but not a new clown or a baby doll!” she managed to cry out through tears.

Andy nodded patting her back gently.

“I was four when I lost them and then they got me a new bear! I realized at nine, more concretely, that this wasn’t the same bear I had gotten at Christmas around age four. They told me! It wasn’t the same! And they never got me a new clown and baby doll! I loved them so much!”

And tears flowed fresh again. 

He understood how she felt. He had lost his toys a few times and had been unable to find them for a period of time. This happening most recently the August he left for college. He had managed to find them, happily. They were priceless, irreplaceable to him.

“I kinda felt like they lied to me. It wasn’t the same bear. It looked the same, but it wasn’t the same one,” Daisy sniffled. 

“I understand,” Andy spoke softly. He did. 

He recalled when he moved house around his sixth birthday and he lost two of his own toys for a few days. While Woody would have been hard to find in a shop in the 90s given that it was a toy from the late 50s making him virtually irreplaceable; his Buzz Lightyear was the hottest toy at the time, and would have been easy to find. But he had written his _name_ on Buzz’s right foot, and that too, made him irreplaceable. 

She pulled herself together a little, wiping her eyes on a Kleenex and sighed. 

“I feel kind of silly to be crying about this. It was so long ago, after all,” Daisy said. Her voice cracked when she added, “I just loved them so much.”

“No, I understand,” Andy said. He spoke softly, rubbing her back as he spoke. “Honestly. If I had been in the same situation as you, and I have, to an extent, at least twice, I would feel the same way. To me, my toys are irreplaceable, and I love them dearly. If I lost them, even if I could replace them… I agree, it just wouldn’t be the same. Don’t worry about crying about it. The pain you feel, it is real.”

She gave him a hug, thanking him for his understanding and for listening.


End file.
